I Love You
by SuffocationXJay
Summary: .-No matter how hard Articuno tries, Lugia always rejects her love for her-. Contains BlueBirdShipping and the appearance of LegendaryShipping.


I had been meaning to write this for quite some time. Articuno is one of my favourite legendary Pokemon, but I simply hate her being with Lugia. XD

Before I get any posts in my reviews stating that Lugia is a heartless coward - he's not. As explained, he locked himself away from the world because he had nothing left to fight for. He himself believes that everything he ever loved is gone, and anything he will love, will disappear too.

So he cares for Articuno, but not in the romantic-way, and when she refuses to listen, he uses violence.

So there. :3

There's a bit of LegendaryShipping there at the end too.

* * *

Articuno held her head in her hands, letting crystal tears slip from her gorgeous ruby eyes.

Why?

Why did Lugia reject every attempt at friendship she gave him?

She didn't ask for much.

All she wanted was to see her mentor smile for the first time. Hear his laugh. Feel his happiness radiant like the sunlight. She knew there was more to his frozen heart then what seemed at first glance.

However, Lugia refused any contact. If she even touched him, he'd smack her away. If she even attempted to confess her overflowing love for him, he'd just look ahead, bored.

And every time she left the cave, she would hear his sobs. Not for her. Not for anybody.

No matter what though. She would never give up.

No matter how much he broke her heart. Tossing it aside and stepping on it.

She never would.

Lugia needed her. He needed a connection with someone, and to be in a mutual relationship.

And when the day came that he realized that, Articuno would be there for him with open arms.

But until then, she would suffer heartbreak.

Every night when she dreamed of him.

She decided to visit Lugia again after a council meeting.

She dived down to the depths of the Whirl Islands, heart soaring.

Perhaps today he would listen to her.

He did have a lighter mood towards the others in the meeting.

...

But of course. It was a deceive.

He was still as broken as ever.

She found him curled up on the edge of his bed. Hugging his knees to his chest.

Eyes souless and swollen.

Mouth in a frown.

Articuno sighed, and moved towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Please...

...listen to me

...I want to help you

...I hate seeing you like this."

Lugia's narrowed eyes moved upwards. He shrugged her hand off.

"Please do me a favour, and leave me alone. I don't need your pity or your assistance."

And with that, she left, in a broken mess.

More shattered than she already was.

Articuno tried to imagine what it would be like to live alongside Lugia.

Celebi spoke of a time, when Lugia smiled every day.

He was happy.

Compassionate.

And was lovely to be around.

But Celebi explained he turned so dead after a terrible event in history.

When his sacred perch was burned to ashes.

When Pokemon died.

When humans wished to control him.

When a very special friend was forced to flee.

All of the events at once were too much for him.

So he fled.

And seeked refuge away from the world.

Articuno tried to imagine Lugia being happy. And it made her cheeks flush.

The last thing Celebi said to her,

"Never give up on him.

He's the broken shell of who he once was.

And he needs love and affection to break the barriers he built.

No matter what he claims.

Or does.

He cares for you.

So don't stop caring for him."

It gave Articuno hope, even when she knew, it would take a miracle for anything to happen.

Articuno couldn't even begin to explain her feelings for the Beast.

She loved him so much that she shared his pain.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore.

She marched to the Whirl Islands, heart leaping against her chest in both excitement and fear.

She found Lugia calmly watching the sea. He was at peace. Should she do this?

...

Yes.

She ran forward, and tackled him to the ground, sitting on his waist and looking down on him.

His eyes sparked a flame of anger, and he angrily demanded what she was doing.

She responded with a kiss. Hoping her message got through to him.

She didn't linger too long, and pulled away. She looked into his eyes, hoping to see affection.

But she found nothing.

Instead, he pushed her away, and into a wall. He stood up, and walked in the opposite direction.

Articuno pressed a finger on her lips, before she broke down in tears.

Lugia refused to talk to Articuno after the incident.

He ignored her presence completely.

It made everything worse.

And left them both with nothing to fight for.

It was hard for Articuno to even do simple tasks.

When you give your heart away, you never get it back.

As Moltres and Zapdos cared for the Ice Phoenix, they warned her to stay away from him.

He was the one that reduced her to this.

But Articuno wouldn't accept it.

Because when the moon shone a brilliant silver sheen.

And her eyes were closed.

She dreamed of them, dancing amongst the stardust.

Happy.

It was one lonely sunset when they met face-to-face again.

Lugia was sitting on the edge of Mountain Silver, watching the clouds pass, while Articuno and Moltres watched from behind.

She wanted to hug him.

But she knew inside that he didn't care.

Suddenly, his head turned, and her ruby eyes met his aqua ones.

They stared at one another for a moment, before he stood up, still watching her.

She pleaded on the insides that he'd notice her.

Please!

Lugia!

But he didn't notice.

He looked at her as though she was a transparent ghost.

...

And walked right through her heart.

Articuno was starting to forget about Lugia, thanks to Celebi, Moltres, and Zapdos.

She was still in pieces, but they were slowly being glued together.

Here she was now, heading with her two counterparts down the hallways of the Whirl Islands, laughing at a joke Zapdos made.

It was serene.

Until the three of them heard screaming.

Loud Screaming.

Cries.

They could do nothing but stare at each other, trying to figure out what was happening. Was someone trying to confront Lugia?

Zapdos and Moltres, tugged on her sleeve to leave, but she pulled herself away.

She ran down the halls, praying Lugia was okay.

"I love you."

She whispered under her breath.

Hoping the words would reach him.

She turned a corner and found two silhouettes.

They were hugging.

Articuno didn't know what to say, but walked forward until she could see the figures clearly.

The tallest of the two was Lugia.

He was crying.

The other, well, Articuno didn't recognize him. In the dark of the Whirl Islands, he stood out like a Ninetales in winter. He had long blond hair with ginger highlights, braided down his backside. He wore oriental clothing which glimmered in the colours of the rainbow. His cheek was cut open and bleeding, most likely from a punch.

He too, was crying.

Articuno was left confused. Did Lugia know him? Why were they screaming? Were they fighting?

The two ignored her presence, seemingly caught in their own world.

It wasn't until Articuno heard Lugia whisper the terrible words to the other man, did she fall on the ground, and die on the inside.

...

"I love you."


End file.
